Halo 4: Reclaimers
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: The Unlimited sent the chiefs and the Gypsy neutral gravity to keep them on the Requiem.


Fade out from black. Captain Del Rio investigated the surface of the Requiem from the window of the UNSC Infinity Bridge. Two big sword warriors flew overhead and disappeared along the horizon. Before he walked to the hologram, he stared at the bridge. The hologram depicts a dragonfly flying over a desert canyon. Del Rio continues to work on the ground team.

Andrew Del Rio: "Unlimited to Gypsy."

Cut into the gypsy company's cockroaches and fly over the canyon.

Del RioCOM: "The air corridor of the gravity well is blocked by the particle gun network."

The scene transitions to the inside of the cockroach. Director, Marine Corps and two SPARTAN-IV observed Del Rio's holographic display during his speech.

Del RioCOM: "The infinite shield is still falling. Opening the lane allows us to move up and provide air support."

John-117: "Captain, what is Force Recon's assessment of the terrain?"

Del RioCOM: (angry) "I know you have been away from the stadium for a while,

Director, but this is a thorough operation. Sending in reconnaissance will only slow down our speed. "

An image of a particle cannon appeared next to Del Rio.

Del RioCOM: "Telemetry shows that the particle cannon is being controlled from the command post southwest of our position. Rolling the target and neutralizing those guns. We will meet on the other side and gravity is good. Unlimited."

Del Rio ended the spread.

Cortana: "I don't know about you, but I usually like to use my Intel more 'Intel'..."

John-117: "We will let it work."

He was about to land, and John turned to the door when he opened. The Marine Corps and Sparta IV formed behind him.

Sarah PalmerCOM: "Emirates; Spartan Sarah Palmer at Infinity CIC. Commander Lasky is waiting for you at Mammoth."

John-117: "On the road."

Through the tunnel, the mammoth towers into the clouds.

Cortana: "Okay. Someone is overcompensating."

Size matters

PilotCOM: "Papa Foxtrot Seven Six Six to Spartan Palmer, we are finally in the air."

If the chief is squatting around the mammoth.

Navy: "Master, sir! XO is looking for you on the action board."

John continued to board the mammoth, and several Marines paid tribute to him as he passed, and found Raschi in front of the top vehicle.

Laski: "The chief. Fortunately for us, we have to manually drop some particle guns before we reach the command post."

PalmerCOM: "Calmer CEO. The Mammoth team has a jetpack on the plane. If I am there, I want one."

The chief grabbed a jetpack near the mammoth stern.

Del RioCOM: "Gypsy, this is Captain Del Rio. The board is green. Let's close the gravitation so that we can go home. Good hunting. Endless."

The mammoth likes to start moving.

LaskyCOM: "Okay, Gypsies, it's time to work for it. Let's shake some dirt."

Mammoths travel along the cliffs. Three donkeys flew to the front of the mammoth.

PalmerCOM: "Captain Del Rio, who is aiming at the squad, is near the particle gun, waiting for the mammoth Mini-MAC to take them away."

PalmerCOM: "Seven six six, lose some height. You are in the killing box!"

PilotCOM: "Almost get the target lock. A little more..."

The mammoth surrounds the corner. A large Forerunner structure floats in the distance. The particle cannon starts the firing sequence.

PalmerCOM: "Hey! Come back!"

Cannon shooting. Two cockroaches evaporate immediately, while the third cockroach ignites due to grazing.

LaskiCOM: "Unlimited! Kneeling down!"

Del RioCOM: "After arriving at the crash site and retrieving the target indicator, Gypsy. Without it, you would not have the chance to clear those guns."

LaskiCOM: "All teams, we have allied squads on the ridge. Weapons are free, people."

The infantry on John and the mammoth aimed at the enemy from a height and rushed forward to the crash site.

LaskiCOM: "Well, the chief, mammoth is only in scope."

The phantom of the contract gathered at the crash site.

LaskiCOM: "Big eyes, Gypsies! When you get close, you fall off."

PalmerCOM: "There are Gypsies here, in the mud. Are you still alive?"

PilotCOM: "We are here! We are still alive! We have a target indicator."

John-117COM: "I will find them and get back the indicator."

Sparta IV: "The pig is free!"

The chieftain left the mammoth and approached the surviving crew.

Female Marines: "I don't think anyone will hear me."

John-117: "Sit well, the ocean. We will let you get out of here."

The chiefs cleared the enemies around the surviving squadron.

Female Marines: "Thank you, Master. We owe you one."

The chief has restored the target indicator.

Cortana: "Aim at those ghost shots used to shoot guns!"

The chief outlined the goal. At the same time, the Covenant reinforcements, including a ghost warrior, attacked the ground forces.

Cortana: "The goal is acquired!"

The Mini-MAC launches and destroys the ghost.

Cortana: "Iron gun reload!"

John wiped out the remaining enemies in the area.

LaskyCOM: "Okay, Master Chief. We know very well. Mini-MAC can be used at will. Take out the granule cannon."

The chieftain aimed at the particle cannon.

Cortana: "The goal is acquired!"

The Mini-MAC launches and destroys the particle cannon.

LaskiCOM: "The goal is suppressed. Well done, chief."

The mammoth went to the next area where they met the river.

LaskiCOM: "Gypsy, the bad news of this creek. We can connect it to the mammoth. Go through the center to the other side."

Mammoth crosses the stream.

LaskiCOM: "Laschi is infinite, the first contact is cleared, but there is no other goal of joy. Gypsy continues to fight for the battle position, but requires the wounded to carry out casualties."

PalmerCOM: "I am above, commander. Palmer is out."

The mammoth continues to move forward, but the two ghosts are waiting for the mammoth path.

Cortana: "More contracts!"

As Cortana announced their arrival, Banshees quickly joined the attack.

Cortana: "The Banshee!"

After clearing the air raids, the mammoths are far from the edge of the cliff and continue to travel down the wide canyon.

Cortana: (slightly distorted) "The force field! Set obstacles at the far end of this canyon. I saw three power supplies. Turn them off so that the mammoth can pass."

John knocked down the first power supply.

Cortana: (sound slightly distorted) "Good. There are two more."

The mammoth moves up.

Cortana: "Ghost!"

The second power supply was destroyed.

Cortana: "Two two. Finish them."

The third and last power supply was destroyed.

Cortana: (sound slightly distorted) "Shield is disabled. Mammoth, the road is clear."

LaskiCOM: "The mammoth controls the position. Whenever you are ready to move on, the chief."

When the chief enters the next area, the mammoth follows. The second particle cannon is visible at the distal end of the canyon.

LaskiCOM: "Gypsy, move out."

The chieftain painted the particle cannon.

Cortana: "The goal is acquired!"

The Mini-MAC launches and destroys the second particle cannon.

LaskyCOM: "The shooting is good."

The phantom is close, then the Lich spaceship.

LaskiCOM: "All units! Unidentified covenant vehicles are coming!"

The lich shoots at the mammoth and disables it. At the same time, several phantoms drop ghosts and ghosts.

LaskyCOM: "The mammoth hit! Forward traction offline! The main power control is offline!"

Cortana: "The mammoth does not last as long as it is public. We must find a way to keep the covenant away from them."

The chiefs clear all direct threats.

Cortana: "Reinforcement! Let them leave!"

Ghosts come to more ghosts and ghosts. Once the Wraith is destroyed, the Lich moves its position.

Cortana: "The ship was parked on the counter. There was a heavy lift on the abdomen of the ship. We should be able to install it in the right time."

The chiefs fought on the table and reached the Lich's gravity lift. After entering, he canceled the covenant and destroyed the power core.

Cortana: "That's it! It's time to quit!"

The chief jumped from the damaged lich and landed on the ground. The lich drifted aimlessly across the ocean and finally exploded.

LaskiCOM: "Thank you, Chief. There was a little adventure for a minute."

LaskiCOM: "All the hands are on us."

Del RioCOM: "Laski, this is infinite. State."

Laski: "The shape of the mammoth is very bad, sir. As long as no one starts throwing stones at us, she will achieve the goal."

Del RioCOM: "We didn't have the chance to participate in the competition. The players I sent pulled some of their firepower down from you so that you could play its role well."

Laski: "Roger, sir. Gypsy, let's go."

Del RioCOM: "Shadow Company. Castle Company. Put pressure on other particle guns."

Castle LeaderCOM: "The castle is five-five readings. At the station, prepare for assistance."

Shadow LeaderCOM: "The shadow is actually infinite. Encounter the enemy's air! The important EOF is close to the position."

The chieftain boarded the mammoth and it began to move on to the next goal. (If the chief jumps from the lich and falls on the mammoth, causing it to move again, the previous conversation will work.)

The mammoth reaches a series of waterfalls and stops.

LaskyCOM: "Good guys, the terrain around these tributaries is too rough. The assault troops are back on the mammoth. Anyone who doesn't board the plane will fall behind. Ok, seal her up. Mammoth is moving. of."

As the mammoth begins to move again, the chief's HUD flashes as Cortana experiences another embarrassing plot.

대: (Voice is lost) "His crab is not in candidate you - they replaced verify!"

Cortana: (sound is normal) "Explode!"

John-117: "It doesn't matter."

Cortana: (The sound is a bit distorted) "How? How is this? How do you put you at risk because I can't put it together? Chief, do you understand what is it? Really? We are not just 'closed' 'Our cognitive process begins to be exponentially divided according to our total knowledge base. We really think we are dead."

John-117: "You know I won't let this happen."

Cortana: "If it happened, anyway?"

Mammoth around a corner, heading towards a dead end. A path leads to the Forerunner structure on the right.

LaskiCOM: "117, Laski."

John-117: "Go, commander."

LaskyCOM: "We will encounter serious blockages in the future. Think about this as a mammoth."

Cortana: "The commando of the particle gun is going through that trench."

John-117: "Sir, I can act alone."

Cortana: "We will see you back to Infinity, Commander."

LaskiCOM: "Laskey, go out." (Show but not say)

John can visit several game consoles on the mammoth.

System (PA): "Intel Assessment - Mammoth F.O. B. Air can reach the nearest location of the particle cannon network. Many rock landslides create a natural defense position."

System (PA): "TACREP, six-digit grid November unified seven four two four five four. Gypsy company, forward combat base. Closed rock valley, bounded on all sides. Poor visibility, camp suitability."

System (PA): Lasky, Thomas J. Commander, UNSC Infinity. Service number 77698-41073-TL. Acting ground commander, Gypsy, Requiem.

System (PA): "Palmer, Sarah E. Spartan Commander, Deployment, UNSC Infinity. Service Number Editor, Level 2 or above. Agent Tactical Leadership, Gypsy Corporation, Requiem."

System (PA): "Stacker, Marcus P. Master Sergeant, UNSC Marine Corps, Deployment - UNSC Infinity. Service Number 41009-31545-MS. Mammoth Infantry, Gypsy, Requiem."

System (PA): "Bobrov, Elena K. Staff Sergeant, UNSC Marine Corps, deployment-UNSC Infinity. Service number 91532-11116-EB. Mammoth driver, Gypsy, Requiem."

System (PA): "Scudieri, Carlo M. Sergeant, UNSC Marine Corps, Deployment - UNSC Infinity. Service Number 93071-28339-CS. Mammoth Navigator, Gypsy Company, Requiem."

System (PA): "Intel Assessment: Observing Grid 6. Gypsy encountered many shield blockades on Mammoth Avenue. The blockade design contained previously invisible attributes consistent with the recently discovered Forerunner technology."

When the chieftain bypassed the corner of the trench, a Prometheus knight appeared on a ledge at the far end of the area.

Cortana: "Look up!"

The chiefs crossed the trenches and passed through the covenant and Prometheus forces, including a large number of Kegial snipers stationed on the surrounding cliffs and buildings in the area. With the advent of the Forerunner structure, the chiefs entered the interior and fought many Prometheus.

Cortana: "Cortana to Infinity. We are entering the Forerunner structure."

Del RioCOM: (garbled transmission)

Cortana: "Break up, but the coordinates are received, unlimited."

The chief passed the facility, a leading sentinel. It opened the door to the elevator and the chief continued on.

Cortana: "This elevator should take us directly to the coordinates provided by Infinity. It's almost like those Sentinels want us to take the particle gun offline."

John-117: "This may be a trap."

Cortana: "You said it is like the second possibility."

More sentinels led the chief to the lower level of the facility and took him under the control of the particle gun.

Cortana: "We got the coordinates. It looks like this place."

The Chief continues on, inserting Cortana into the console.

Cortana: "The particle cannon network must use these arrays for positioning and guidance. It's an automated system, so technically it doesn't allow me to redirect the cannons to each other... technically."

Cortana closed the cannon.

Cortana: "Cortana to Infinity. Guns should be offline. How does it look from there? Infinity?"

John-117: "Cortana-"

Cortana: "There is something here - Chieftain!"

Cortana disappeared from the console.

John-117: "Cortana? Cortana!"

When the chief returned to his way back, there was a hard light bridge on his right. The chieftain followed a series of compact corridors and found five sentinels waiting in front of the door. The door opened when the door approached. A bunch of blue light and Cortana stood on the other side of it waiting. When he walks in, the screen turns white.

The chief reached out and tried to shine through the artificial sun of Requiem. A number falls from the top toward him.

John-117: "Who are you?"

Librarian: "I was a pioneer who was formerly known as a librarian."

Librarian: "My memory has been preserved to help humans go to the cellar. Despite the sad part, this plan is now at risk."

Librarian: "Didact is leaving Requiem. Soon. You can't allow it."

John-117: "Leave?"

Librarian: "He seeks this - the composer." (The gesture is a holographic depiction of the Forerunner device) "A device that allows him to finally contain the biggest enemy facing the forerunner..."

The chieftain looks at the composer.

Librarian: "You."

Surprisingly, the owner looked back at her. Fade out white.

When a librarian speaks, a series of narrative scenarios take place.

Librarian: "Humans entered the starry sky with unexpected desperate violence. The entire system collapsed before the soldiers of Didact - the servants rose to stop aggression."

Librarian: "When Didact finally exhausted humans after thousands of years, his judgment was severe."

Librarian: "We can't know that the first mover is not your only enemy."

Librarian: "Humans have not expanded. They are running."

Librarian: "We are weakened from our conflicts and we cannot compare with the parasites that pursue you."

Librarian: "The first mover made plans for the final great journey. However, Didact refused to let our responsibility bear. He will save all life in the galaxy... pay the price."

Librarian: "In the process of the forerunner's pursuit of transcendence, the composer has been working to build a bridge between organic and digital. This will make us immortal."

Librarian: "But the results worsened. The stored personality was scattered, and our attempt to return them to the biological state only caused a detestable behavior."

Librarian: "These ethical issues have disappeared from Didact's attention."

Librarian: "The flood can only absorb biological tissue."

Librarian: "The composer will provide Didact with his solution... and his revenge."

At the end of the narrative, the scene returned to John and the librarian.

John-117: "Prometheus... They are humans."

Librarian: "They just started. If we didn't remove the composer from his care and locked him here, he would encrypt your entire game."

Librarian: "Reclaimer, when I classify humans as re-seeding, I hide the seeds of Didact. The seeds can cause unexpected events. Your physical evolution. Your battle skin. Even your ancilla, Cortana. You are thousand Vertex planning for life."

John-117: "What are you planning?"

I heard an ominous rumble. The librarian looked up and was scared.

Librarian: "He found us."

The pillars rise from the clouds and the Prometheus knights perch on them.

Didact: "Even in death, her intervention continues!"

Librarian: "The material picker! The genes I put in your body contain many gifts, including immunity to the composer. But it must be unlocked!"

John-117: "How?"

Didact: "Give up the essence of your contact!"

Librarian: "Your evolutionary journey must be accelerated!"

John-117: "Can I beat Didact without it?"

Librarian: (clearly) "no"

John-117: "Go and do it."

Librarian: "Ready."

The chief's body is supported by the light column. As the librarian accelerates his evolution, he emits energy and then lowers to crouch. He stood up and was almost immediately plagued by Prometheus forces. Cortana appeared on a pedestal on his left.

Cortana: "Emirates! Come here!"

If the chief chooses to fight Prometheus instead of getting Cortana immediately:

Cortana: " Pick me up, Chief."

Cortana: "Well, have we forgotten something?"

Cortana: "As long as you are ready."

The chiefs wiped out all Prometheus.

Cortana: "Good job. Come pick me up now, let's get out of here."

The chieftain retrieved Cortana.

John-117: "How do we get out of here?"

Cortana: "Elevator. Behind the room."

The chieftain went to the elevator, boarded the plane and took it off.

Cortana: "The chief, what happened? Your biometric readings are all over the map!"

John-117: "This is a long story, but I know what Didact's pursuit is."

Cortana: "I know that part. When she snatched me out of the system, the librarian filled me up. But I don't know what she did to you!"

The elevator stopped and a door exited the facility waiting for the chief. When he passed it, the chief was immediately taken to the battlefield outside of gravity.

The importance of the situation

Marcus StackerCOM: "I am reading the Sierra One One Seven on the sensor. Everyone is on the chief!"

John-117: "Sierra One One Seven to Infinity, what is our status?"

Del RioCOM: "We were beaten here."

John-117: "Is Infinity good at gravity?"

Del RioCOM: "Negative. We can never lock in the target through all the air traffic we see."

Cortana: "Captain, what if we can use the laser pointer to find the target for you?"

Del RioCOM: "Do it! TAC-COM, find the chief coordinates somewhere in sight!"

The chiefs fought in the direction of gravity on the mountain.

The team destroyed the first line of the covenant.

StackerCOM: "The first line is cleared. Check it. Push forward! All eyes are focused on the chief. He is the protagonist!"

The team destroyed the second line of the covenant.

StackerCOM: "The second line is cleared. This is not a picnic. Let's move up!"

The chieftain came to a covenant shield and blocked the way of gravity.

Cortana: "Looks like we are blocked! The chief, bow down and find a way to destroy that shield!"

On the left side, the chieftain approaches two shielded generators to power the large shield. He destroyed the first one.

Cortana: "The shield is weak! Keep going!"

The chief destroyed the second generator.

Cortana: "This ravine has passed through an open space. We can focus on it!"

The chieftain adapted well to gravity. When it appears, the chief moves toward the waiting target indicator.

Cortana: "Infinite, our gravity is very good."

Del RioCOM: "And draw the damn goal so we can leave here!"

Cortana: "You heard him, Chief. Line up."

The chieftain picks up the target indicator and paints gravity well.

Del RioCOM: "Lock the target! Shoot for the effect!"

A camera that cuts onto a projectile launched by Infinity. It hits gravity very well and destroys it with a clean shot. Cut to John because he watched gravity explode before the explosion. Lighten to black.

Fade out infinitely in flight. The interior of the camera shows the owner, Cortana, Del Rio, Lasky and Palmer gathered at the holographic table.

Del Rio: "Unlimited can't handle this punishment. Never again."

Cortana: "This is no longer us or this boat."

John-117: "Sir, we have seen the power of Didact. If we let him leave the world, humans will be at risk."

Del Rio: "Look. I understand what you think -"

Cortana: "Think about it?"

John-117: "Respect, sir, I know what I saw."

Del Rio: "And despite the respect for you, the soldiers, I am not willing to endanger my ship because of the illusion of the aging Sparta and its failed artificial intelligence."

Laski: "Mr. - What if he is right?"

Del Rio paused and gave Laski a look of disbelief.

Del Rio: "Navigation - As long as we know that we are impenetrable, I want to lay a route at Cari nae Station. Commuting, preparing a warning lighthouse."

The lights of the ship are getting brighter and brighter Del Rio and Raski looked up at Kotana because her body flashed red with anger.

Cortana: (I was irritated) "I won't allow you... leave! This! Planet!"

When she screamed in Del Rio, an energy spread from Cortana, causing the display to short and spark. Almost immediately, she returned to normal, because the sparks and smoke on the holographic table made her embarrassed.

John-117: (Follow) "Cortana..."

Cortana: "I didn't mean it... I didn't mean to do this..."

Del Rio: "Lasky Commander. According to Article 55 of Regulation (EC) No. 12-145-72, I order you to delete the AI's data chip and withdraw it for final distribution."

Cortana: "Don't... please... please. I don't want to... you don't want me... please."

Del Rio: (Impatiently) "Now cancel the chip, commander."

Cortana: "Please... I don't want to..."

Lasky reluctantly reached for the chips. However, the owner accepted it before he could. As Cortana disappeared from the table, Del Rio entered Chief.

Del Rio: "Give me. That. Chip."

The chief provocatively inserted Cortana's chip into his helmet.

John-117: "Didact must stop. If you don't do this... I will."

Del Rio: (angry) "I command you... give up that artificial intelligence!"

The master stepped forward and towered over the captain.

John-117: "No, sir."

Del Rio took an angry step back and turned to his bridge staff, pointing to the chief.

Del Rio: (shouting) "Lieutenant! Arrest the man!"

Palmer and other people did not move. Laski tried to spread the situation.

Laski: "Captain..."

Del Rio: (shouting) "Arrest him!"

Laski: "Captain!"

John-117: (to Laskie) "Tell the Earth, trouble is coming. Cortana and I will do everything we can from here."

The chief left the deck. Del Rio turned and watched him go, his face showing incredible anger. Cut into black.

The level ends.


End file.
